


玩票性質

by jajajajawa



Series: winner衍生 [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: ※嘻哈宋旻浩Ｘ搖滾姜昇潤※敵對變戀愛※純虛擬，請勿考究





	1. Chapter 1

回想起來宋旻浩也不太清楚是怎麼跟姜昇潤結下樑子的，只要一碰上對方就吹鬍子瞪眼，好像彼此之間有多少血海深仇，尤其那雙單鳳眼吊起來的時候還真的頗有氣勢，雖然老是被圓滾滾的臉頰跟果凍似的嘴唇出賣，搞得宋旻浩老是分心，連剛剛答應了對方什麼都沒聽清楚。  
  
「好，就這麼說定了，如果我贏了你就讓出位置，那如果你贏了.....」姜昇潤氣勢洶洶地用食指戳戳宋旻浩的胸口。  
  
「等一下，你的懲罰應該由我決定吧？」還好即時反應過來的宋旻浩攔住姜昇潤後面的話，順便拍開他的手指。  
  
「呃....好啊，你說吧。」明明眼神顫抖了一下，表面上還是裝作不在乎。  
  
「如果我贏了，我還是把位置讓給你，但是你得唱我的歌。」  
  
我真的是天才吧？宋旻浩看見對方瞪大眼睛的反應沾沾自喜，姜昇潤背著電吉他穿著皮衣緊身褲，看起來就是個純搖滾青年，唱的肯定都是一些嘶吼飆高音吧？肯定不懂什麼叫做嘻哈，一想到這傢伙要唱RAP就覺得很搞笑，宋旻浩想到時候一定要拍下來上傳網路。  
  
「.....好啊，誰怕誰！」  
  
弘大西口有一整片散步區，鄰近大學的關係，聚集了不少年輕人在這裡辦活動或者做街頭演出，為了管理場地的公平使用附近的商家跟里長協議了自組管委會，姜昇潤跟宋旻浩算是在這裡表演到小有名氣，但宋旻浩的嘻哈風格跟姜昇潤的搖滾風格完全不同，彼此也各據一方互不干擾，雖然在同一間大學裡唸書卻互不相識，但最近因為水道工程的問題，他們平常使用的地方被圍起來施工一週，只剩下兒童溜滑梯的區域可以使用。  
  
姜昇潤兩天前就跟管委會提出使用申請，沒想到當天姜昇潤因為補考沒過的關係被拖延了時間，遲到了半小時，宋旻浩已經在現場準備了。  
  
規定遲到半小時就要自動放棄使用權利，但現場已經有一些固定的歌迷在等待，他仔細看了時間其實是二十九分鐘，實際上還沒有超過半小時。  
  
可是宋旻浩卻不把他當一回事自顧自的開始準備音響電源，姜昇潤一急之下就跟對方槓上了，宋旻浩表示他有申請候補，既然時間到了沒人那應該輪到他使用才是。  
  
可是姜昇潤有今天非表演不可的理由。  
  
應該理虧的姜昇潤不打算輕易放棄，提出既然雙方都認為自己有使用場地的權利，那就來比一輪吧，比賽項目很簡單，猜拳，而且一拳定輸贏。  
  
就這樣宋旻浩得到了一個搖滾青年唱嘻哈的視頻。  
  
第一回合，姜昇潤輸。  
  
  
  
  
說實在唱的普通，但因為音量驚人倒是頗有天份，讓宋旻浩印象最深刻的是他即使一臉不甘，卻不抵賴也不逃跑老老實實地練習，唱完一首之後被觀眾們嘲笑還被錄了影像，依舊一臉倔強。  
  
後來聽同學轉述才知道原來姜昇潤是小他一屆的學弟，因為唱歌實力在熱音社頗有人氣，可是有個老愛跟人打賭的壞習慣，據說那一頭淺金色的頭髮也是賭輸的結果，但宋旻浩覺得頗適合他白皙的膚色，奇怪的是原本互不相干的人，一但有了交集之後就特別容易遇上，就好像今天他去學生食堂吃飯的時候，就剛好瞧見坐在角落的姜昇潤。  
  
一個人佔用兩個位置一個放屁股一個放吉他，細手細腳的埋頭吃著紅豆粥（看來很喜歡甜食），臉頰鼓得像哈姆太郎，跟宋旻浩身邊總是圍著其他人的情況相反，看來似乎總是獨來獨往，戴著耳機肯定在聽那些雞貓子鬼叫的搖滾樂，看他一顆金毛搖得像刮颱風一樣，宋旻浩猶豫了一下決定裝作不認識繞過去。  
  
但是水道工程沒想到一時半刻結束不了，兩個人搶表演地盤的戰爭來到下一輪，這次宋旻浩比姜昇潤更早預約了，因為他跟學長禹智皓合作了一首歌還約好現場開直播，姜昇潤默默在另外一邊背對著準備，一個支持宋旻浩的粉絲卻跟姜昇潤起了爭執，讓他別在旁邊干擾演出。  
  
姜昇潤雖然也有一些支持者，但似乎個性都跟他差不多孤僻，演變成姜將昇潤一個人被一群嘻哈打扮的人包圍的場面。  
  
「今天我可不能讓你了。」宋旻浩無奈地對姜昇潤聳聳肩，一邊禹智皓饒復興味的看著他們。  
  
「我沒有要搶的意思，是管委會同意我可以用一半的場地的。」姜昇潤當然不會說這是他軟磨硬泡凹來的，他又控制不住自己作死的補了一句，「不然我們來打賭，你贏的話我就離開。」  
  
「又來了.....你啊.....」宋旻浩正想好好勸勸對方時候，一旁禹智皓卻插嘴了。  
  
「但是如果我們贏了你不但要離開，下次演出的時候還要穿水手服，怎麼樣？」  
  
宋旻浩瞪大眼睛的看著禹智皓，搞不懂他為啥要插花，禹智皓雖然還沒畢業，但已經是經紀公司的練習生了，之前有聽到他抱怨過公司老愛讓新人在演唱會穿女裝搞笑，現在這不就是在把氣出在別人身上？但轉念一想這或許能逼退姜昇潤....  
  
「成交！」  
  
喂.....  
  
這次比賽的項目稍微困難一點，（禹智皓提議的）手指腕力。  
  
宋旻浩跟姜昇潤的手掌相握，兩個人的膚色差明顯對比，他倒是注意到姜昇潤的手看著雖然細嫩，卻長了不少因為長時間練吉他的老繭跟凍瘡，有點可憐，但是當真要比賽的話宋旻浩也沒有退讓的理由，加上禹智皓在一旁的視線壓力跟其他圍觀的鼓譟，兩個人都有些騎虎難下。  
  
第二回合，姜昇潤輸了。  
  
隔天禹智皓不知道哪裡弄來了水手服，宋旻浩雖然想乾脆算了，可是不知道為什麼又覺得有些期待看他穿起來的樣子，結果姜昇潤不知道是太老實還是心臟大，居然表演之前就穿著在學校裡面晃，雖然外面穿了羽絨外套，但一雙細腿從百褶裙下面伸出來光溜溜的，本來提議作為懲罰的人都覺得堂皇了，相信連禹智皓也沒有想做到這種程度的意思。  
  
在食堂遇到的時候宋旻浩發現已經有人注意到姜昇潤的奇裝異服，甚至開始嘲弄他，但是本人卻好像完全沒有感覺，也不太在乎地活在自己的世界裡，宋旻浩有些看不下去離開了一起吃飯的同學們，走到姜昇潤面前坐下，對方沒有發現來人繼續戴著耳機搖頭晃腦，一直到宋旻浩不耐煩的伸手在他面前揮揮，姜昇潤才停下來。  
  
帶著疑惑的眼神看上去一時間顯得有些無辜，宋旻浩本想說的話反而堵住了。  
  
「......你沒吃飯？」一開口宋旻浩簡直想咬掉自己的舌頭。  
  
「蛤？」姜昇潤一時反應不過來，好像對方說的是外文一樣，「我早就吃過了。」  
  
騙人。宋旻浩看他本來像草莓果凍的嘴唇蒼白的樣子，加上桌上只有麵包的空袋子，就知道他根本沒吃飯，當然他不會承認自己一直在觀察對方，想到或許昨天他沒有搶到場地所以沒收入吃飯？可是他們的關係甚至稱不上朋友，就算開口請客對方也不見得會接受。  
  
「好，那你陪我吃。」宋旻浩站起來去點菜窗口買了兩份湯飯，回來的時候果不其然看見姜昇潤吞口水的樣子，終究還是個孩子，藏不住眼裡的想法。  
  
「我不接受施捨的。」姜昇潤瞪眼。  
  
「我有說要給你嗎？這兩份都是我的。」宋旻浩翻白眼不理他自顧自吃的香，但意外地姜昇潤竟然沒有離開。  
  
吃到一半宋旻浩砸砸嘴裝模作樣地直呼吃不完，「我們來猜拳，你輸了幫我吃，你贏了我看你吃。」  
  
蛤？  
  
沒等對方理解，宋旻浩趁隙出拳，姜昇潤像是身體反射神經似的也跟著出，果然姜昇潤輸了，到這種程度已經算是上帝眷顧的孩子了吧？宋旻浩對於姜昇潤的背運感到不可思議，連忙把桌上的湯飯推到他面前。  
  
第三回合，姜昇潤又輸了。  
  
大概是輸習慣了，姜昇潤一直很有願賭服輸的好品德，雖然感覺好像有點被算計，猶豫了一下，還是抓起湯勺慢慢吃，一開始還會看著宋旻浩的眼色，到後來吃開了之後連小菜盤都夾的一乾二淨。  
  
宋旻浩滿意地看著他唇色漸漸紅潤起來，眼角注意到餐巾紙不小心掉到地上，宋旻浩彎下身去撿，視線卻剛好對上了姜昇潤短裙下裸露的膝蓋，還有毫無腿毛乾淨纖細的小腿，宋旻浩愣了神，心想怎麼會有個男生的腿細成這樣。  
  
「喂，你既然穿著裙子，坐姿就不能好看點嗎？」宋旻浩指著他膝蓋大開交叉著腳踝的坐姿。  
  
「誰要看？」姜昇潤抱著碗臉上還黏著飯粒，順著宋旻浩的視線低頭看了一眼，他不覺得有什麼問題，甚至直接把腳踝打開攤在兩邊。  
  
宋旻浩翻了白眼，直接伸手把他的膝蓋推攏，順便把小腿折回來像人魚公主一樣斜放在一側，姜昇潤倒是沒有反抗，一雙腿長到有些麻煩一樣任他擺弄，倒是宋旻浩的掌心很熱，姜昇潤對於他人的肌膚接觸感到陌生，有點意外這個人為什麼對自己這麼上心。  
  
「看來你真的很遲鈍啊....」  
  
「對了，我輸了，你可以不用看我吃。」姜昇潤好心提醒他。  
  
  
-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

宋旻浩覺得姜昇潤應該是稀有動物，可以讓國家編列為保育類那種，但這也同時解釋了為什麼他總是一個人，因為腦迴路太過清奇，大約沒幾個人能跟上。

這樣一來二回他們可以算是熟人了嗎？宋旻浩在心裡有這樣的疑問。

可是過兩天之後他們又槓上了，這次玩得有點大，宋旻浩想不起來是什麼時候開始失控的，先是禹智皓發難說厭煩了每次跟姜昇潤搶地盤，加上工程又遲遲不見結束，然後有人開始提議乾脆一周裡面一人一天輪著使用，但姜昇潤卻堅持他每天都要演出，一下子惹毛了一堆人。

「你就不能回家開直播嗎？」宋旻浩很想問問這孩子到底懂不懂做人的道理啊？不看情面也看一下場面，他沒發現自己孤掌難鳴？但宋旻浩為自己的立場感到有些矛盾，表面上他還是跟禹智皓同一陣線的，可是心裡卻忍不住擔心起姜昇潤。

偏偏姜昇潤老是來硬的，依舊賭性堅強的沒有逃走。

「輸的人公開腹肌！」

不知道是誰提議的，宋旻浩下意識看了一眼禹智皓，希望他可以出來緩頰，但他居然默認了提議，看來他是真的想給姜昇潤一些顏色瞧瞧，前幾天水手服的事情姜昇潤雖然輸了，但他卻反過來因為水手服的模樣圈粉，即使也有同時嘲笑他的聲音。

「好啊！來比啊，要比什麼都奉陪！」姜昇潤又是那個吹鬍子瞪眼的表情頂回來，撐著小身版看起來豪情萬丈，實際上根本就是不知死活。

「這次挑你擅長的吧，別說我們人多欺負你。」宋旻浩掩飾著想幫姜昇潤轉圜的心情，但禹智皓好像還是敏銳的看了宋旻浩一眼。

結果第四回合，姜昇潤沒有意外的又輸了。

這次他說他擅長扔水瓶，把半瓶礦泉水往半空扔，落下的時候會直直的站在地上，殊不知這個遊戲宋旻浩也很擅長，但說真的宋旻浩自己也是個小鬼，一旦比賽他也忘了想退讓的心情，馬上認真起來。

這次姜昇潤太篤定了，還加碼說如果輸了要他直接脫掉上衣都行，結果毫無懸念的輸的徹底，宋旻浩雖然很高興贏了，但馬上反應過來姜昇潤又要在個人黑歷史上添上一筆。

他在眾目睽睽之下脫掉上衣，露出纖細乾瘦的身體，與其說是公開腹肌不如說是公開肋骨，眾人一開始還會起鬨嘲笑，但很快的就因為姜昇潤太乾脆而顯得沒意思，況且最重要的是搶到表演場地，禹智皓也不打算再跟他糾纏。

兩個小時下來宋旻浩跟禹智皓表演結束之後，大家說要去聚餐，但宋旻浩卻忍不住開始找姜昇潤的身影，這傢伙堅持每天要演出肯定不會因為賭輸了就收拾回家，宋旻浩直接拒絕了大家的邀請，隨便扯了藉口離開，他沒注意到一旁禹智皓若有所思的表情。

但宋旻浩卻沒找到姜昇潤，包括接下來的幾天，姜昇潤都沒再出現。

 

宋旻浩一個人坐在之前姜昇潤經常待的食堂角落，剛開始還會期待跟他巧遇，但第二天還是沒出現，倒是同學傳了一個連結給他，裡面是那天姜昇潤光著膀子在街頭表演的影片，估計同學知道他是經常來找碴的那個學弟，宋旻浩第一次聽他唱完一整首歌，誰會想像的到那牙籤一樣的身材能唱出充滿爆發力的聲音，更不用說在冷風裡還沒穿上衣。

突然很後悔那天沒全力攔他，不知道是不是生病了，光靠一把吉他能擋風嗎？宋旻浩不知不覺把影片看了不下十幾遍。

以至於回家了之後腦海裡還會不時浮現姜昇潤的歌聲，還有那單薄的身體，肌膚觸感看起來很好的樣子，甚至夜裡宋旻浩也夢見了，這次姜昇潤穿著水手服站在自己面前，宋旻浩很想問問他為什麼都沒出現，可是卻只是看他一件件脫掉身上的衣服，皮膚白的不像話，唯一顯眼的是飽滿艷紅的嘴唇，很快的姜昇潤脫掉最後一道防線，宋旻浩沒來的及看清楚，對方就伸手抱住了自己，靠近耳邊輕輕說著....

『來打賭吧，贏的話你想做什麼都可以.....』

 

 

宋旻浩睜開眼看著清晨的天花板，感受到褲檔濕濕的遺精心都涼了半截。

因為太久沒交女朋友嗎？雖然是個性慾正常活躍的青年，但怎麼樣也不至於把姜昇潤當作幻想的對象吧，除了那雙嘴唇真的很誘人，曾經有那麼一瞬間，真的只是一瞬間....猜想過親下去會是什麼觸感，畢竟連女生都少有這麼誘人的唇色，而且宋旻浩還很多餘的擔憂自己偏小的嘴型跟對方的疊起來不夠.....

發現自己居然開始意淫起來，宋旻浩用力搖搖頭甩掉那些想法，一定是因為昨天看太多姜昇潤的影片，打起精神來吧，把內褲洗乾淨，今天的宋旻浩又是一條活龍。

剛好今天姜昇潤終於出現了，他呆站在食堂門口，還以為要進去可是卻一動也不動的，宋旻浩看他還活著鬆了口氣，做好心理準備之後上前打招呼，還故作開朗的拍了一下姜昇潤的肩膀，沒想到下一秒他就直接倒在地上不省人事。

「喂？」嚇了一大跳，旁邊經過的同學也投來好奇的視線，宋旻浩蹲下來拍拍他的臉試圖叫醒，卻在接觸到皮膚的一瞬間發現燙的驚人。

情況不妙，宋旻浩趕緊把人扛到肩上直奔校醫室，雖然姜昇潤很瘦但是宋旻浩可稱不上力壯如牛，到達校醫的時候差點腿軟摔倒，起碼是把人送到了，校醫趕緊對他做了基本的檢查，發現除了發燒以外還有血糖過低的問題。

看來這孩子是餓昏了。校醫這麼說。

 

好人做到底，宋旻浩坐在診療床邊等他醒來，擔心他如果清醒的時候會不知道自己的情況，宋旻浩還扭了濕毛巾壓在姜昇潤的額頭上降溫。

幾次下來宋旻浩也覺得困，正想打嗑睡的時候姜昇潤突然醒了。

而且還特別驚悚的突然張大眼睛，又把宋旻浩嚇了一大跳，可是當姜昇潤想馬上坐起身的時候，一陣眩暈讓他重新倒回去。

「啊，你還不能起來！」宋旻浩反應過來趕緊把又想起身的姜昇潤按回床上。

「......我為什麼會在這裡？」姜昇潤估計是太久沒說話了，一開口聲音乾澀粗嘎，把兩個人都愣住，宋旻浩聯想到難怪最近都沒出現，原來是失聲了。

「你剛剛昏倒了，不記得了？」拿出準備好的牛奶打開瓶蓋插上吸管遞給姜昇潤，但是對方卻遲遲不接過去，只是莫名其妙地看著回來，「醫生說你餓昏了，快喝吧，不然你沒有體力下床的。」

姜昇潤聽了才慢吞吞地撐起身體，然後接過來乖乖的喝完。

「等一下我帶你去醫院吧，你得去看醫生。」宋旻浩覺得自己像在當保姆一樣，心裡對於剛剛拍他一下就倒地的畫面產生陰影，雖然不是自己的責任卻也不想再看到這孩子病懨懨的，雖然他總是對嗆打賭的很磨人，那還起碼還稱得上有活力。

姜昇潤還含著吸管聽見看醫生這個字眼連忙搖頭，「我不要去，休息一下就好了。」

沒想到姜昇潤異常執拗，兩個人爭論了一番之後，還是不願意去醫院，他堅稱等一下自己就會降溫了，宋旻浩無可奈何，又不能把人綁起來拖去，他會生病多少跟那天打賭有關，這麼一想就感覺自己也有連帶責任，決定好好看著他。

「那你家在哪？晚一點我送你回去。」

宋旻浩察覺姜昇潤又打算拒絕，在他開口之前直接搶白，「不去醫院的話就得確定你能好好回家休息，不然我不會放過你的。」

服用了一些退燒的成藥，加上又被宋旻浩餵食了之後，姜昇潤的情況果然緩和了許多，離開校醫室回家的時候已經接近傍晚，宋旻浩傳了簡訊告訴禹智皓今天臨時有事不去表演，便跟著姜昇潤回到他的住處。

一路上兩個人沒什麼話說，姜昇潤說他住的地方離學校很近，原來就在他每天會經過的地方，但是更令人驚訝的是他沒想到這種建築物還能住人，從外觀看起來是極為老舊的公寓，一樓的大門的鎖早就壞了只能用繩子勉強拉上，然後爬上五層樓梯之後，就是姜昇潤居住的屋塔房。

簡單來說沒什麼值得描述的家徒四壁，雖然狹小但整理的很乾淨，角落放了兩把空心吉他跟一把電吉他，稱的上是屋裡最講究的物品了，一抹漆黑的影子吸引了宋旻浩的注意，牠從被窩鑽出來蹭到姜昇潤的腳邊，是一條捲毛的小黑狗，從眼睛到指甲沒有一個地方不黑，乍看之下很像一團會走路的毛線球，姜昇潤把牠抱起來舉到宋旻浩面前。

「這是Thor。」沒等對方反應就自顧自地坐到直接放在地上的床墊上，一邊翻著Thor的毛髮查看，一邊從床邊的小桌抽屜裡拿出藥膏細心的替牠擦拭。

「牠怎麼了嗎？」宋旻浩蹲下來看著那雙手跟黑色的毛髮形成強烈的對比，但Thor倒是乖乖的任他擺布。

「Thor有皮膚病，剛撿到的時候有半邊身體的毛都長不出來，現在幾乎好了，還差一點點要持續擦藥。」姜昇潤擦完了之後把臉蹭在狗肚子上，柔軟的觸感讓他忍不住微笑。

看著這柔和的笑容愣了神，這是第一次看到姜昇潤發自內心的微笑，同時也是第一次宋旻浩居然會忌妒一條狗。

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

知道了住處之後宋旻浩三天兩頭往那裡跑，有時候說是送飯送咖啡，有時候說是給Thor帶了狗餅乾來，反正這房子的保全措施估計也攔不了任何人，好在姜昇潤也沒有拒絕的意思，剛開始有點不自在，但漸漸地也習慣了宋旻浩的出現，一直到病痊癒了，宋旻浩還是沒有間斷的往來。

公園的水道工程最後大概持續了一個月，完工之後姜昇潤也恢復了表演，後來才知道當時是為了賺Thor治療的費用，姜昇潤才持續去街頭表演，宋旻浩才感到有些後悔當時的對立，即使現在還是沒什麼人知道他們之間的關係.....

什麼關係？

如果是朋友，那沒什麼好隱瞞的，可是在其他朋友面前又好像無法坦然地提到姜昇潤？他也搞不太懂原因，可能是因為之前打賭的情況有點劍拔弩張，搞得好像宋旻浩也算是跟姜昇潤敵對的一方，加上宋旻浩基本上還算是個交際能手，身邊總是繞著太多人，跟孤僻的姜昇潤風格差太多了，難免擔心別人會閒言閒語。

他下意識地想把姜昇潤藏起來，最好能變小收到口袋裡，這樣就能到哪裡都能見到對方了，但這跟看到姜昇潤表演的時候受歡迎並不衝突，甚至感到有點小驕傲，大家看吧，我的昇潤就是這麼厲害。

一直到某天，他看見有個女生烤了蛋糕給他，蛋糕上面還畫了好大個愛心，宋旻浩心裡才堵著慌。

「有這麼好吃嗎？」看見姜昇潤一口接著一口，嘴角還不時翹著，連本來不愛甜食的宋旻浩都感到好奇了。

「嗯，好粗....」其實收下的時候姜昇潤還特意表情管理了一下，假裝很帥的跟對方輕巧道謝，但其實心裡已經在尖叫轉圈圈，對方以粉絲的名義送他手工蛋糕沒有不收下的道理，可是在旁人看來這似乎有點像是告白的行為了。

「所以勒？你打算接受對方？」宋旻浩就是這麼認為。

「蛤？接受什麼？」我不是已經接受蛋糕了嗎？姜昇潤發現宋旻浩今天的態度有點奇怪，說分他吃又不要，可是卻又在旁邊一直盯著蛋糕（其實是盯著人）。

「告白啊，不然你以為這算什麼？」宋旻浩衝動說完之後才意識自己這是在助攻，心情更加鬱悶了。

「.......她只說是我的粉絲，不過如果有人真的天天烤蛋糕給我吃我會認真考慮的。」

姜昇潤嘖嘖嘴，順便舔舔手指上的奶油，似乎想克制不要一下子吃太多，但又忍不住再挖了一口，然後戀戀不捨地繼續舔。

看他粉色的小舌不停地沾上純白的奶油，宋旻浩心裡有點騷動，很想要他別再舔了，再舔下去小心我舔你喔！

等一下，剛剛他說如果有人天天烤蛋糕給他吃就考慮？太容易上鉤了吧你？

但是在這之後宋旻浩找了認識的朋友學了一次做蛋糕，但最後為了姜昇潤的生命安危著想，宋旻浩的成果一個也沒送出手，幾天之後那個女人又在姜昇潤表演之前送了一盒杯子蛋糕。

宋旻浩一氣之下趁姜昇潤表演的時候吃掉了幾個，剩下的分給了朋友，但是怕姜昇潤會生氣還是勉為其難留了一個下來。

「你真的沒有偷吃？」姜昇潤回到住處之後，打開看到原本放滿六個的盒子裡只剩下一個，不滿的嘟起嘴質問宋旻浩（對，他跟著姜昇潤回家了）。

「沒有，我可不喜歡吃這種東西。」宋旻浩眼神飄，假裝認真的跟Thor玩耍。

「是嗎.....我不相信，你過來。」拉著宋旻浩的衣領接近，姜昇潤像個緝毒犬一樣不停地嗅著宋旻浩的氣息還有嘴角，試圖捕捉到一些香甜的味道。

「喂.....」被姜昇潤突然貼近的臉嚇了一跳，看他認真皺起的眉頭、微微掀動的鼻孔、偏咖啡色的瞳孔.....

「....算了，沒辦法找到證據。」姜昇潤有些氣餒地放開宋旻浩，但剛鬆手的瞬間，宋旻浩突然扣住了他的後頸。

「還有一個辦法.....吻我不就好了？」

姜昇潤驚訝地撐大眼睛，反而是宋旻浩自首的吻上了對方，果然是個親起來很舒服的嘴啊，宋旻浩更加投入的輕咬著姜昇潤形狀美好的下唇，再舔乾彼此來不及咽下的唾液，姜昇潤回應的有點生澀遲疑，宋旻浩也不躁進，像在呵護著好不容易願意停在指尖的雛鳥，引誘舌尖相抵，直到姜昇潤因為忘了呼吸差點缺氧之前，宋旻浩才退開一點點，還給對方一些空氣。

意猶未盡的鼻尖蹭著姜昇潤的，對宋旻浩來說，姜昇潤簡直比蛋糕還要甜蜜。

「藍.....藍莓的。」好一會兒之後，姜昇潤抵著宋旻浩的額頭喃喃。

「嗯？」

「你吃了藍莓的。」姜昇潤紅著臉，本想怨懟卻變成在嗔怪。

「其實......我還吃了另外一個口味，如果你猜到了，我就告訴你一個秘密，如果猜錯了，你就得告訴我你的秘密。」

宋旻浩第一次覺得自己如此機智，正得意洋洋的時候，姜昇潤卻緩過來了。

「......你居然吃了兩個？」

啊.....

氣氛一下子冷卻了下來，姜昇潤使勁推開宋旻浩，連懷裡的Thor都嚇了一跳跑離他們，然後直接把人攆出家門。

沒想到姜昇潤的力氣有這麼大的時候，宋旻浩被推出去一轉回身只來得及迎接被用力關上的門，試圖敲敲門卻再也沒得到任何回應，可惜下半身明明都有點感覺了，回想起姜昇潤嘴唇的觸感忍不住微笑，猜想到姜昇潤的反應或許是因為害羞了吧？

 

接下來的日子表面上好像跟以前沒什麼差別，但兩個人的關係確實因為那個吻升溫了，越來越頻繁的肢體接觸，還有每天中午像約好一樣在食堂見面，宋旻浩的朋友們都發現了，因為他連聽歌的喜好都有些改變，以前只聽街頭嘻哈類型的，漸漸也開始聽些搖滾樂跟老歌。

禹智皓聽見大家在討論有關宋旻浩最近的改變，有些欣慰自己終於不是一個人了，群眾的視線果然還是雪亮的，但他沒有附和，因為禹智皓知道關鍵出在哪裡。

當大家差不多到齊，表演廣場上早就聚集了不少人，以禹智皓跟宋旻浩為首，看上去已經有點幫派的氣氛了，像在收小弟一樣對嘻哈有興趣的追隨者甚至可以偶爾露一手的孩子已經有四五個人，所以即使有人看不順眼也不敢對他們怎麼樣，可是反過來總是單獨一個人的姜昇潤就不同了，他依舊默默的在廣場另外一端準備著吉他跟麥克風架。

今天的表演從宋旻浩先開始，他們有時候會刻意設計成Battle的形式，用來炒熱氣氛，先對戰的是一個剛加入他們的孩子，但是Diss宋旻浩的歌詞裏面居然提到了姜昇潤。

一時間宋旻浩的笑容僵在嘴角，然後疑惑的看著對方，大家也表情各異的看著彼此，禹智皓只好趕緊出來緩頰。

本來只是在水面下的事情一但浮上檯面，就漸漸演變成一發不可收拾，朋友之間開始動不動語言上嘲笑他跟姜昇潤之間的的曖昧，或者指他也想開始穿皮衣緊身褲，因為之前幾次搶場地的事情讓大家對姜昇潤有成見，加上姜昇潤本人不太主動跟人往來，就算只有少數一兩個人比較針鋒相對，也變成好像群起排擠。

對宋旻浩來說這些都不算什麼，唯一過不去的是有可能影響到姜昇潤，所以他選擇開始少跟姜昇潤往來，中午也不再去食堂見面，偶爾在其他地方巧遇會感受到對方詢問的眼神，可是姜昇潤不會真的上前質問，就這樣默默離開。

到底是從什麼時候開始出錯的？宋旻浩後悔沒有一開始就把姜昇潤拉進團體裡面，同時有一點埋怨對方的不擅交際，搞得好像是自己踹走了流浪狗似的，宋旻浩樂觀的想等過一段時間大家比較分散注意力之後再重新找上姜昇潤，現在的話他不知道該怎麼處理，只好先逃避。

但是宋旻浩沒有料到的是，關係疏遠了就是疏遠了，即使沒有旁人也很難再修補回來。

一個月過去，兩個人沒再說過一句話，姜昇潤也更加沒有存在感。

 

這天街頭表演快結束的時候，觀眾們開始有些騷動，本來宋旻浩沒有注意到發生了什麼，一些人指著天空的方向，大家回頭看才發現一陣陣濃煙往天上竄，本來宋旻浩沒有多想什麼，但他突然意識到那個方向似乎是姜昇潤的住處，心想應該不會這麼巧吧，而且他人今天也在表演.....

轉頭望向姜昇潤平常表演的地方，但人實在太多了，一時間沒辦法確定他是不是在廣場上，宋旻浩扔下麥克風，推開人群往姜昇潤的方向奔去。

「昇潤？」現場只剩下他的吉他還有器材，宋旻浩隨便抓了人問，終於問到有人看見姜昇潤唱到一半，聽見失火了的消息拋下聽眾跟吉他跑走了。

宋旻浩想到一定是為了Thor，雖然還不確定那是不是姜昇潤的住處，但他一定會放心不下，聽見持續的消防車的警笛聲由遠到近，一直到越過宋旻浩，他才像大夢初醒往同一個方向趕去。

眼前的景象把宋旻浩嚇住了，果然是姜昇潤住的地方正在冒出熊熊大火，路上一片混亂，有圍觀的人也有幫忙救火的人，還有從火場裡逃出來的人，偏偏他就是沒發現想看見的人，在認錯了幾次背影之後宋旻浩絕望的想這傢伙該不會已經衝進去救狗了，他腦海裡已經開始想像姜昇潤被困在火場裡面抱著黑狗找不到出路的畫面。

他絕對不能允許這種事情發生，尤其是在他還沒彌補錯誤的時候，如果早知道會變成現在這樣，不管旁人怎麼嘲弄他都不會理會，就算沒有人理解也沒關係，姜昇潤是他一個人的，他也是姜昇潤的。

宋旻浩等不住了，他不管旁人的拉扯，決定要衝進去。

「喂！」

別攔我！我要去救昇潤！

「喂.....」

我一定要親口告訴他我喜歡他！

「就這樣進去的話會變成土窯雞喔。」

咦？

轉頭一看，姜昇潤莫名其妙地看著他，但好歹宋旻浩終於注意到自己了，他悻悻然地放開宋旻浩的衣角。

「你怎麼在這？」宋旻浩眨眨綠豆眼，姜昇潤不但看起來沒事，居然還一點都不緊張自己家被燒掉的樣子。

「我剛剛突然肚子痛去上廁所，一回來就聽說有人來找我還亂衝....」

姜昇潤的話沒說完，就被眼前的人緊緊熊抱，他掙扎了幾下都推不開只好放棄，感受到宋旻浩隱約在顫抖，好像他才是剛逃過一劫的生還者。

「啊！Thor.....Thor怎麼辦？」才剛鬆了口氣的宋旻浩突然又緊繃神經，握著姜昇潤的肩膀搖晃。

「蛤？啊.....」姜昇潤這才反應過來宋旻浩在緊張什麼，「哼.....這跟你有什麼關係？如果我沒記錯的話你已經不跟我說話了。」

「我....對不起，我不是故意的....不對，我是故意的，我只是......對不起。」

宋旻浩語無倫次的想解釋，可是卻無法組織起真正的意思，因為他發現自己的確有錯，即使有一萬種辯解也沒臉說出口。

「沒關係，我已經習慣了。」姜昇潤苦笑著聳聳肩，「你還是回去你朋友身邊吧，我剛剛看到他們在找你。」

「不.....不行！我不要你習慣，你不能習慣，從現在開始我不會再讓你一個人了，我喜歡你啊。」宋旻浩說完重新抱住姜昇潤，深怕一鬆手又會被推開。

「你沒有必要.....」

姜昇潤後面的話被宋旻浩吻去，可是他卻無法回應，也不知道該怎麼回應，直到宋旻浩稍微冷靜下來，他抱著姜昇潤抵著額頭、鼻尖、嘴唇。

「相信我一次吧，拜託.....」

宋旻浩鼓起勇氣睜開眼睛，看到姜昇潤憋住眼淚的表情比哭還難看，但是卻讓人莫名的喜歡，喜歡到心臟好像可以擠出蜂蜜的程度，他重新抱住姜昇潤，想著該如何走進對方的世界裡，當他還以為差點要永遠失去的時候，才意識到以前的想法有多天真，以為別人會永遠在原地等著，但那其實都是毫無根據的一廂情願。

「不然.....」姜昇潤小小聲地說，「我們來打賭，如果我輸了我們就在一起。」

 

 

-END-

 

後續-----

 

「啊！Thor.....我們還沒去救牠？」

「忘了告訴你，我搬家了。」

「喔....好險.....」

「等你想起來Thor已經烤的脆脆的了。」

 

-END-


End file.
